


Hand Hook Car Door

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Urban Legends, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: It was just a simple bonfire with friends.In the woods.On Halloween night.What could go wrong?





	Hand Hook Car Door

****

Daisy tried to appear calm as they drove deeper into the woods. Jemma, in the passenger seat, was completely at ease, and Daisy knew she would be teased relentless (and in really big words) if Jemma could see how nervous she was. 

I mean, who has a bonfire on Halloween night in the middle of the woods? That was when all the crazy murderers were out, if the spooky movies Daisy had been watching every night for a month were any indication. Also ghosts. Daisy peered out the side window and saw the moon creeping up the horizon. It was a full moon so, great! Werewolves too.

Not that Daisy actually believed in any of that (at least not if someone asked her), but it was better to be cautious. 

Still, all their friends would be there and Bobbi was the one who suggested it, so Daisy and Jemma both said yes immediately. Daisy tried not to grumble at the fact that she knew Jemma said yes because she had a massive crush on Bobbi. Not that Daisy could blame her, but it still twinged a bit. 

Jemma hummed to herself in the passenger seat and tapped her fingers along to the song on the radio, despite the fact that it kept cutting in and out. As often as she could risk it, Daisy hazarded a glance at her. She just looked so pretty and peaceful and didn’t even care that the radio was about to die at any minute.  

Daisy’s attention was jarred back to the road when she hit a rather rough pothole. She reassuringly patted the dashboard as her van made a distressed sound. It had been through a lot, but it always pulled through. 

Then, Daisy noticed the van was grinding to a stop. She muttered words of encouragement as she pumped the gas, but it refused to respond. She finally resigned herself and guided the van over to the side of the road. 

“Oh no,” Jemma mused, “Should we call Bobbi to come pick us up? Or a tow truck?”

Daisy waved her off. “No, it's fine. I'm sure it's nothing I can't fix.”

Daisy dug into the pouch on the back of her seat and pulled out a set of worn tools. It wouldn't be the first time she had to do a 5-minute tune up on the side of the road. 

It would, however be the first time she had done one in the middle of the woods. On Halloween. 

It sounded like the set up to a bad slasher movie. 

Daisy gulped and hopped out of the car.

She popped the hood of the car open and propped it up. At least there wasn't any smoke. She pushed her sleeves up and dug into the bowels of the engine to figure out what the issue was. 

“Do you need some help?” Jemma called from the car.

The sound of her voice made Daisy jump and bang her elbow on the radiator. 

“No, it's fine. It'll only be…”

She trailed off as she found the issue. A clump of wires was dangling loose in the middle of the engine. She grabbed the end to inspect them. They were cut through. Each had a tiny fiber that wasn't cut, one that would stay attached until the van was jarred just harshly enough. 

Like it did on that pothole.

Daisy's stomach dropped.

It couldn’t be what she thought it was. That would be ridiculous. 

At that moment a screeching, grating sound pierced the air. Metal on metal shrieked against Daisy's eardrums and broke the relative peace of the nighttime. 

Just as quickly as it had started, the sound stopped. Daisy's ears were still ringing, but she thought she heard something crash through the trees on the side of the road, moving away from her van.

The passenger side door opened and slammed closed again. Jemma jogged around the front of the car and met up with Daisy. 

“What the hell was that?” She asked.

Daisy just shook her head.

She rounded the driver’s side of the car where the sound seemed like it originated from. 

Where there were previously only dents and the odd spot of rust in the paint of the van, now there was a long, jagged scratch mark running the length of the car. 

Before Jemma could ask another question, Daisy grabbed her around the waist, wrenched open the back sliding door, and threw her inside.

Daisy quickly followed Jemma inside, slammed the door behind herself, and reached into the front seat to lock the doors, before cowering back in the spacious back. 

Jemma sat up where she had been thrown and glared. “Daisy, what the hell are you doing?”

“Don't you see? It's the Hook Man! He's real and he lured us out into the woods to murder us on Halloween!”

Jemma just blinked at her. Daisy was fully aware of how ridiculous she sounded, but all the evidence added up.

“You didn't see the wires! He somehow knew we were going to be heading this way and cut the wires just enough so we'd get out into the woods, hit that pothole, and get stuck here!” Daisy defended.

“Are you sure there's no other, more sane explanation? Like maybe, you just needed to replace those wires and the happen to break at that moment,” Jemma suggested.

“But what about the scratch on my car! Normally, I’d be out there, ready to murder whoever did that to my baby, but that could only be made by a homicidal maniac with a hook for a hand!”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Daisy, that's just an urban legend to scare teenagers away from making out in their cars.”

Daisy jabbed a finger at Jemma. “That's what they want you to think. There's always one disbeliever.”

“Oh for gods sa-”

“Shhhh! Listen,” Daisy interrupted.

The pair sat in silence for a moment. Then, they heard it: the rhythmic tapping on the roof of the car. 

“I'm going to see what that is,” Jemma said and moved towards the door.

“No!” Daisy shouted, grabbing her by the back of the shirt and pulling Jemma into her lap. “The skeptic is always the first to investigate, and they always end up getting murdered! As soon as you go out that door, there's gonna be a psycho in a trench coat waiting to string you up from a tree by your intestines like whoever is dripping blood on the roof!”

Jemma rolled her eyes again and grumbled something, but it was muted because Daisy had pulled Jemma’s head into her chest and was gripping her tightly.

Jemma wriggled to free herself. “Daisy, I don't want to belittle your beliefs, but is it possible-”

“I have to tell you something,” Daisy blurted.

“It better be something sane.”

“Since were going to die anyway-”

“We’re not going to die-”

“I love you.”

Jemma blinked. “I...oh.”

Daisy fisted her hands in her hair and took a deep breath. “I should have said something earlier, but I'm a coward and I told myself I would keep my mouth shut unless one of us was dying, or something. Well, now here we are: living out the start of a B-horror movie.” 

“Why did you have to wait until one of us was dying?” Jemma asked exasperatedly. 

“I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same,” Daisy mumbled. “And then, hanging out would be weird and I'd lose you as a friend.”

“Oh.”

“I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all, so I kept quiet.” Daisy fidgeted with her hands as she spoke. She kept her eyes to the floor, except when they flitted to the front windows to keep an eye out for a potential murder.

“Daisy?”

“Hm?”

“You're ridiculous.”

Before Daisy could question why she was ridiculous (though she knew she was), Jemma’s lips were on hers and her back was pressed into the wall of the van.

She didn't even care about the serial killer outside anymore. If he broke down the door right now and stabbed her, Daisy thought she could die happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunter jogged up the hill, trying his hardest not to trip over all the roots and rendezvoused with Bobbi and Fitz at the top of the ridge. 

“How's it going on this end?” He asked. He tossed the old nail he had used to scratch the car off into the woods.

“Pretty well,” Bobbi replied, periodically tossing a jelly bean onto the roof of Daisy’s car while leaning against a tree. “I thought you were gonna win with the ‘one or both of them pee themselves’ for a minute, but they both just jumped in the back of the car.”

“Not to worry. A bit more calibration on the x-ray goggles and we should be able to see whether Daisy is going to sacrifice Jemma to the murderer, meaning I would win,” Fitz replied, tinkering with what looked like a massive set of binoculars.

“I'm not even going to ask why you have those, mate. I'm just glad you do,” Hunter replied. “Though, this seems to be turning into one of the most expensive pranks you’ve pulled. Daisy’s going to kill you when she finds out you planned this.”

Fitz waved him off. “Don’t worry, I’m going to pay her back for the paint job on her car and Mack will replace the wiring for free.”

“My money's still on them rigging up a weapon to attack the murderer,” Bobbi pipped up, tossing a handful of jelly beans into her mouth, before resuming tossing them at the car.

“Ah, got it!” Fitz said triumphantly. “Now to see what they're up...to…”

“What is it? What are they doing?” Hunter prodded. Bobbi scrambled up from her place to see what the fuss was about. 

“They're...making out?” Fitz said in disbelief.

“What?! Who had that?”

“Nobody,” Bobbi replied with a shrug, “Unless you count Mack, but he never officially got in on this. Other than to tell us we were sociopaths, of course.”

Hunter gaped. “What about a psychotic murderer stranding you in the woods screams ‘romance?’”

“We all know Jemma loves romantic near-death-experience confessions,” Fitz muttered. 

“Really. Are you talking about the time you and her got trapped in an underwater research pod and you thought you were going to drown?” Bobbi prompted. “How'd that work out?”

“That was- that's n- This is an entirely different scenario, okay,” Fitz sputtered.

Hunter patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. “So, when do we break up the smooch-fest and get them to the actual bonfire?”

Bobbi shrugged. “Let's let them have a few minutes. They've been through a lot.” 


End file.
